As is known in the art, there are a variety of challenges in providing underwater navigation and communication capabilities. For example, underwater communication is limited by the signal propagation characteristics of water. While certain acoustic signals may propagate in water, it may be undesirable for other entities to detect the presence of these signals. Underwater communication may be provided by an acoustic transducer with a range of 6 km, for example, but such systems are not stealthy. While sonar systems may be useful in many applications, sonar may have a relatively narrow field of view and is not stealthy.
In addition, GPS signals for navigation are not readily detectable underwater. Further, divers in harsh environments, such as rescue and oil rigs, may dive at night with little or no visibility, which can be relatively hazardous. Even with illumination, it may be difficult to see potentially dangerous objects in murky water.